


For Two

by orphan_account



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ogata's thoughts when Kuwabara dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Qem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/gifts).



And then death fell, inviolable and certainly as ever. Absence where before there had been a thousand irritations and hopes. Memory suddenly, where there had been presence. A line of _kifu_ permanently ended; an acquaintanceship, for want of a better word, obviated before either party could parse its implications. The throne vacated before he'd had a chance to lay siege.

It was fitting of both the game and man: the eternal dissatisfaction, the unfulfilled dream. 

His heart was dull at first, but he put such thoughts aside. The dead buried the dead. The conversation could be continued among the living. 

 


End file.
